Labyrinth
by imafoxylilringirl
Summary: A year after the "Thin White Stag" death and a few fans want to spend the day remembering the music god. What happens when someone falls to sleep during a favorite movie? Fairies, goblins adventure and revolutionary love. At last that is what i hope to produce.


Chapter 1 Underground

"It's only forever…"

 _What the actual rut… Wasn't I just doing something?_

"Not long at all…"

 _… Oh, yeah… singing. And…playing the guitar… in front of a crowd… a large crowd._

Nick smirked felling almost satisfied in his tight pants, loose pirate shirt blowing about him as the fans blew the fog from the machines. He looked around at his band mates, Clawhauser at the synthesizer. Finnick on the drums. This was his band. Music was his life, all he ever wanted. But what was the nagging feeling that something was missing? Someone missing.

"Lost and lonely…"

That voice… It doesn't belong to the band. It stands out so clearly. In a crowd like this it shouldn't be heard.

"No one can blame you."

Nick looked into the crowd as he played and sung. What the Nine Tails was he suppose to be looking for in a crowd this size? There was something just on the edge of his vision, oh so frustrating. He felt moved suddenly. He breathed in and something wonderful filled his senses.

"For walking away…"

There was a purring lilt in his voice, he could see her, smell her, hear her all so clearly. She wore something similar to his gauzy shirt, too similar like she stole it from his wardrobe. She was too small to fit it. It had been pleated perfectly and a blue and silver corset accented it. The shirt was long enough on her to be a proper dress. Her body swayed and the small bunny locked amethyst eyes with his emerald. She smirked as she danced, daring him to come to her.

 _Mmmm, Miss Bunny am I not suppose to be the corrupter? What I wouldn't give for you to be like this normally… Wait… what? Normally?_

"But too much protection…"

He watched her sway farther back into the crowd, parting it like water. A small spin here and there.

"No love injection."

His hips ground into his guitar. He had never been this… excited to preform before.

"Life isn't easy. It's not always swell. Don't tell me truth hurts, little girl, 'Cause it hurts like hell."

Nick continued to purr into the mic and crooked his finger to the bunny. She smiled danced her way farther back from the stage, shaking her head. Was he meant to chase her? He would, all the way down the rabbit hole if he had to. He jumped off the staged, loosing himself in the crowd of mostly much larger mammals, searching out the smell of his very special bunny.

"But down in the underground."

He found her swiftly.

"You'll find someone true."

His arms pulled her close from behind, while his voice surrounded from the speakers, distracting her. Or more than likely she just let him. _The latter, knowing her... knowing her?_

"Down in the underground."

He turned her in his arms, smirking.

"A land serene;"

 _Gottcha._

"A crystal moon."

 _Mine._

"Ah~."

 _Soulmate._ Her small frame was pressed against him and he knew the words were true.

"It's only forever."

 _Mine. Forever._

"Not long at all."

 _Forever could never be long enough._

"Lost and lonely"

 _No more. You always make sure of that. Don't you Judy?_

"That's underground.

Underground.~"

Judy sighed as Nick fell asleep on her shoulder. It had been her day off and Nick had been doing so much training for the Academy that they hadn't had any time together for a while. They were in her apartment listening to the "Thin White Stag's" Greatest hits and watching a few of his movies. It had been been a whole year since his death and it had been a bonding point between the two of them and her neighbors, Bucky and Pronk.

This was made back in January to pay homage to David Bowie. i can't image him being anything other than "The White Stag" from legend. This one has taken a bit of time to flesh out because, let's face it Nick and Judy are not Jareth and Sarah. This is only the first chapter it's going to turn into a classic fantasy, hints of Alice in Wonderland but mostly draws on The Snow Queen by Hans Christian Anderson, Midsummer's Night Dream and Swan Lake.

Disclaimer: i am broke and do not own the rights to Zootopia characters or Labyrinth i only own my love for them. please review!


End file.
